


Something Yummy?

by ImmortalAdolescent



Series: Summer Vacation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shower Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAdolescent/pseuds/ImmortalAdolescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I go out of my way all morning to go to that little market to pick up some apples. To slave over this kitchen, in sweat and cinnamon and this is how you repay me. You should show me some respect.” Dean tries to contain his laughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Yummy?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck [pun intended] at titles and summaries... But have a Destiel blow job to make up for it.

When Dean awakes it’s to an empty bed. He tiredly stretches his left arm out to settle on the cold space that was occupied by his bestfriend during the night. He considers that it must be late morning if Castiel isn’t still in bed. Then it dawns on him that he’s still in Cas’ bed. Every inch of space smells of Cas’ sweet, honey almond scent.   
  
He lifts his head only to settle it on Cas’ pillow and breaths in the rich aroma. It’s like walking in to a fragrance shop and being surrounded by a strong scented cloud of musk. Only this is Cas’ natural smell and Dean can’t get enough. Then he pulls away realising that what he’s doing is totally weird. He’s known Cas for years and he’s never ever done this. Yup it’s weird he summarises.   
  
He sits up and looks around, being able to see clearly in the morning light unlike last night in the gloom of blind darkness. As he stretches and pulls himself out of sleep haze, a wave of thoughts flood his mind.   
  
He and Cas are more than friends now. He can do all the things he wants from the fantasies he has hoarded over the years. He can kiss Cas as freely as he wants. He can wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his neck without it being weird. He can wake up in the same bed as him. That last thought sets a weird ache in his stomach and then he remembers Sam and Jess.   
  
He stumbles out of bed and trips over the comforter, sending him crashing to the soft rug on the wooded floor. His mind creates a hurricane of worries about what his brother might think of him and Cas. What will he say when he realises Dean didn’t sleep in his own room last night, does he even know? Will he think its weird.   
  
He lifts himself from the floor, pulls up his pyjama bottoms, tugs his t-shirt down and leaves the bedroom. It’s not like Dean cares what people will think of him and Cas, after all, he has put up with years of slurs from fellow students claiming that him and Cas have been fucking since 8th grade, which is stupid and unlikely. But Sam is different. There may only be a 2 year age gap between them but Sammy has always looked up to Dean and Dean has always tried to set an example for him.   
  
Outside the bedroom he is met with a sweet yet spicy scent and as he breaths it in more, his worries seem to melt away a little. He closes his eyes and revels in the homely scent. Then he snaps out of it and rushes down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet to get to the source of the pie aroma.  
  
In the kitchen, Cas is bent over, pulling the rich sweetness of an apple pie out of the oven. Dean stands in the archway, bewildered. Not for long though because when his bestfriend turns to place the pie on the kitchen island, Dean guffaws.   
  
Cas stands, wide eyed and covered in flour behind the island. Dean has realised over the years that Cas is quite a confusing guy and one of the many things that confuses Dean is how one man can get so messy on his own. There is a smear of flour over his cheek and dustings of it in his hair, and the front of the red cooking apron is now mostly smudged with white. In fact the whole kitchen looks like a flour bomb went off.   
  
Dean manages to control his laughter and splutter out “What the fuck Cas, how did you make such a mess?”  
  
Cas brings a mittened hand up to rub at the back of his neck, the nervous gesture makes Dean wince a little. “I have no idea.”  
  
“what? You made apple pie, its not a messy recipe Cas?” he takes in the catastrophe, noting that its not actually as bad as he thought and can be easily cleaned. He still laughs a little and mocks Cas by saying “Looks like Cake boss gone wrong.” Cas squints and pulls a face, not understanding the reference. Dean sighs and makes his way over to Cas, helping him remove the mittens and apron.  
  
“I go out of my way all morning to go to that little market to pick up some apples. To slave over this kitchen, in sweat and cinnamon and this is how you repay me. You should show me some respect.” Dean tries to contain his laugh at Cas’ joking tirade.   
  
“It looks and smells great Cas and I’m going to repay you with the best blow-” He gets cut off by Cas pushing his mouth into his. Just as he relaxes into it and kisses back, Cas pulls away, scrunching his face up.   
  
“You’re disgusting.” and pushes Dean away. Dean is about to protest until he realises he has a tangy feel to his mouth and remembers he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet; morning breath.  
  
“Sorry honey” Dean mocks in a feminine voice  
  
Cas just laughs and then pulls Dean in by the string of his pyjama pants and kisses him again. When they pull apart, Dean looks at the digi clock on the oven and curses.  
  
“How the fuck is it one in the afternoon?” then frowns and adds “I missed breakfast and lunch, why didn’t you wake me you butthead.” and right on cue, his stomach growls.  
  
“you looked cute and snug and I wanted to surprise you with the pie you forced me to make.”  
  
“Oh well I guess that makes it all okay then, where the hell is Sam and Jess?” he changes the subject as he goes to the fridge to pull out orange juice and smiles wide when he sees a plate of bacon, sausage and scrambled egg on the shelf. He turns to Cas who is smiling back.   
  
“Thank Jess when she and Sam get back from there hike.”  
  
“Hike? Do they even know this area?” he settles down at the table as Cas starts to clear up his mess.   
  
“Well apparently the young couple have set out a plan for there vacation here, I was told they did extensive research of the area.” He looks over at Dean from the sink when Dean accidentally lets a moan out from taking a bite of bacon. Dean blushes.  
  
“God Sammy is such a nerd, what if they get eaten by a bear?”  
  
“How many Summer’s have I been up here, I’m pretty sure that is unlikely considering there are no bears around, and anyway-” he gets cut of by Deans muttered ‘son of a bitch.’  
  
“What now?” Cas says grumpily.  
  
“This. This is the best scrambled egg I have ever had, remind me to steal Jess from my brother when she gets to legal age.”   
  
“Sure. When you remind me to never bake apple pie again.” He looks over at Cas who is vigorously scrubbing down the dark workshops, leaving a sparkle of cleanness as the white trail of flour vanish’s.   
  
Dean finish’s off his breakfast, takes his plate and empty glass to the sink, then creeps up behind Cas and wraps his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. Cas stops wiping the side and stands up straight to let Dean hug him from behind.  
  
“I bet that Apple pie is gonna taste so good Cas.” He kisses the back of Cas’ neck. “Made it specially for me and it’s going to be so yummy.” a kiss lands on Cas cheek. Dean hovers, his breath landing on the side of Cas’ face. “I’m really grateful Cas. And you never let me finish my sentence earlier.” He moves his head to nip at Cas’ ear.  
  
“Remind me of what you was going to say...” Cas’ head falls back on Dean’s shoulder, hands clutching tightly on the side as Dean sucks a mark to his neck.  
  
He pulls away to whisper “Come shower with me.” He unwraps his arms from around his bestfriend, tugs him away from the kitchen which is somewhat cleaner then it was half an hour ago, and drags him up the stairs.  
  
They go straight to Dean’s bathroom where the medium sized shower cubicle awaits. Dean pulls open the glass door to turn the water on, the water pressure here is amazing for a lake house. When he turns back around, Cas is stood awkwardly by the door with his shirt on the floor.  
  
He rakes his eyes over his bestfriends tanned stomach, never getting bored of the sight, then he removes his own shirt. He watches as Cas admires him as he just did and then meets his eyes and holds the stare before coming over. He wraps his arms around Cas’ neck, entwining his fingers through the flour streaked hair and kisses him nice and slow.  
  
This is when Dean realises that he will never get bored of Cas. The years they’ve spent as friends is because they never stop surprising one another, there is always something new to discover within their relationship and Dean hopes that carries on in to this new thing between them because the thought of losing Cas, hurts. It’s not even the new discoveries, like how sensitive Cas’ nipples are, it’s all the things they already know about eachother. Because he know’s Cas as well as he knows himself and that makes it impossible for them to ever rid themselves of the other.  
  
When Cas starts sucking on his bottom lip and leads a trail of kisses down his neck, he reaches his hands down to pull at Cas’ jog bottoms. To Dean’s benefit, his boxers slide down with them and Cas is left naked. He pulls away from Cas’ dominant kissing to pull his pyjamas off and Cas smirks when he realises Dean isn’t wearing any underwear.   
  
They kick their clothing away and step under the warm spray of water, closing the glass behind them.  
  
The spray is only wide enough for one of them to wash at a time so Cas stands under first and Dean helps wash the annoying specks of flour from his hair and face, watching it turn gloopy with the water before it’s washed away. He soaps Cas’ dark hair up with the fruity shampoo he bought then manoeuvres his head to wash it all out, and Cas returns the favour.  
  
Once they have both thoroughly cleaned one another, (with out any major groping incidents) they realise that the sight of eachothers wet bodies and the tease of touches, has left them both semi-hard.  
  
Dean fixes Cas with a look and grabs his hips, backing him under the spray of water. “I want to make you come.” he whispers and kisses him as water gush’s over them.  
  
Then Dean drops to his knees, “gonna suck you so good.” he says and starts mouthing gentle kisses and licks along his stomach, trailing downwards. He push’s Cas’ legs open, keeping his hands planted firmly just above Cas’ knees, Cas looks down at Dean hesitantly, and Dean is already staring at him, his eyes dark, hungry.   
  
Dean creeps one hand from Cas’ thigh to grasp his bestfriends half-hard cock. He wraps his hand around the base, lightly squeezing and gives it a couple of jerks before snaking it lower to cup his balls, rolling them gently. At the same time, he licks a long stripe to the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue across the slit and then grins deviously, taking it down his throat right to the base. Cas groans, his whole body shakes a little before leaning into it.   
  
Cas tries to buck his hips forward, but Dean’s hands shift up, holding him in place. He is left helplessly staring down at Dean, whose lips are stretched wide around his cock, eyes lowered in concentration. Watching Dean bob his head, Cas’ cock sliding in and out of his mouth, has to be one of the most erotic things Cas has ever seen, and he reaches down, placing one hand on the back of Dean’s head and squeezes a fistful of sandy brown coloured hair. Cas lets his head fall back against the wet tile  
  
Dean continues to work him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, swirling and teasing the head of Cas’ cock with his tongue before he sets a rhythm fucking his mouth up and down on Cas’ cock, his nose brushing the soft curls at the base of Cas’ cock as he takes all of him in.  
  
“Dean” Cas pants “Dean I’m gonna--”  
  
Dean looks up at him, his eyes glinting with what Cas could only describe as mischief, and smiles around his cock. Cas tilts his head back and shudders through his orgasm, his skin prickling, thighs trembling, hips rocking as much as Dean will allow, Dean never pulling off him, groaning around Cas’ spent dick.  
Dean finally pulls away from him, Cas’ wet cock slipping from his lips. Dean’s hair is mussed, his face flushed, red lips swollen and glossed with saliva, semen and water, a tiny trail of the fluids leaking down his chin. Cas reaches down, beckoning Dean to stand back up.   
  
As he does, Cas pulls him close for a kiss, kisses droplets of his face and pushes his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, and moans when he tastes himself. He keeps kissing and kissing until Dean sucks on his lower lip and shudders. Cas lowers his gaze down to Dean’s cock, flushed red and aching for release. He lowers his hand from around Dean’s neck to grasp it and starts to jerk him hard and fast, his hand sliding up and down the length of him.  
  
Dean braces his forehead on his shoulder, watching Cas work, biting his lip at the sight of his dick tenderly disappearing beneath each twist of Cas’ hand.  
  
“Yeah that’s— keep going Cas,” He moans off as Cas rubs his thumb into the slit “ahh yeah, like that.” Cas returns to sliding his palm up and down adding a little more pressure and then Dean is spilling over his hand and stomach, groaning and shaking through his orgasm.  
  
Dean clutches on to Cas, probably leaving red fingernail marks on his back but Cas doesn’t care when Dean lifts his head to kiss him again.  
  
They wipe eachother down one more time before shutting off the now lukewarm water and stepping out the shower. They wrap eachother up in warm, soft towels and head out to Dean’s bedroom.  
  
Leaving Dean with a sloppy, uncoordinated yet cute kiss, Cas shuffles off to his bedroom to get dressed. Dean realises whilst he gets dressed that Cas managed to distract him from all his worries and he smiles at the thought. His bestfriend is awesome  
  
He contemplates that thought 5 minutes later when he can’t find his zeppelin top only to come out his bedroom (dressed in a plain t-shirt) to see Cas is wearing it.  
  
“You little shit.” he mutters and when Cas gives him the finger and smirks, Dean brushes any doubt aside; His bestfriend is awesome.  
  
Dean doesn’t even care that he wasted most of the day in bed, or that he’s going to spend the rest of it lazing about on the couch, because he has the whole Summer to do whatever the hell he wants, and its hardly  a wasted day when he has had sex and now he gets to have pie. (Which was totally worth Cas’ giant mess of the kitchen and the red shaped indents on his knees from the blow job, because it tastes fucking amazing)  
  
He doesn’t even worry about Sam and Jess because he is completely content and happy and when he has Cas to reassure him and take his worries away, what else could he ask for.


End file.
